randomrapbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
- In Battle = }} |caption = EpicLLOYD as Mario |fullname = Mario |nicknames = Super Mario Jumpman Dr. Mario |firstappearance = July 9, 1981 Donkey Kong |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |image2 = |ERBnumber = Mario Bros vs Wright Bros |vs = Orville Wright and Wilbur Wright |releasedate = February 16, 2012 |votecount = 45% |location = Mushroom Kingdom |ERBnumber2 = Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD |image3 = |VerseAppeared = In the Season 2 Preview of Peter vs Lloyd}} Mario, along with his brother Luigi (portrayed by Nice Peter), battled the Wright Brothers, Wilbur Wright and Orville Wright, in Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the Rapper Mario is a fictional character in his video games series, created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto. He's not only the main protagonist of the series, but also the mascot of Nintendo. Mario has appeared in over 100 games since his creation. Mario is depicted as a short, pudgy, Italian-American plumber who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. He repeatedly stops the turtle-like villain Bowser's numerous plans to kidnap Princess Peach, destroy him, and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser usually has minions to help him stop Mario from reaching the castles, which includes Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Bullet Bills, and many others. Mario uses power-ups like Super Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, and Super Leafs to aid him in defeating his enemies. ERBoH Bio It's a us! Mario and my brother Luigi! We're from the Super Mario Brothers video game made in Japan, a best selling game for twenty years! We're Italian-American brothers plumbers just trying to save our princess who's in another castle. She was taken by a dick named Bowser. But we've got a lotta tricks up our sleeves, like taking mushrooms to get big, touching stars to become invincible, grabbing flowers to shoot fireballs and eating leaves to give us a sweet raccoon tail so we can fly! As brothers we do everything together. We matching red and green outfits, we go swimming with squids, we drive Karts with our friends and lately we've even been hanging out in a new galaxy together. Except we both don't get the girl. That's all Mario. We've both work hard to save her, but when one of us slides down that flagpole with fireworks going off, goes into the castle and defeats Lord Bowser, it's always Mario who gets the kiss from Princess Peach. I usually spend the night chillin' with Toad. Lyrics (Mario in bold) (Luigi in italics) (Both underlined) 'Verse 1' Its-a me, Mario! And Luigi, motha *ping*! Why don't you's get back in your biplane and make out with each other? Look at these two! Their lives must have been horrible! Two dorky dudes named Wilbur and Orville! You spent all your time on one machine? Sheesh! If you wanted to fly, you shoulda just eaten this leaf! You should eat something anyway. Look at you so skinny! You might fly like a hawk, but you fight like a kitty! 'Verse 2' We're serving up an 8-bit fist! Made to order! That'll knock you off the back of your own stupid quarters. Like POW! How you like me now? Spit flames out of our mouths like our name was Bowser! You'll get pummeled! You'll wish you never stumbled out of your little wind tunnel! We've been dropping ba-bombs since we started this song! Sorry, Wright Brothers. This time you chose wrong! Trivia *Mario and Luigi, along with Master Chief, were first hinted at the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *In Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 2, Mario's hat can be seen hanging in the wall. *He and Luigi are the first characters of Japanese origin in the series, though the characters themselves, in-game, are Italian-American.